


dress you up in my love

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash Yuletide [5]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Minor Beth/Paul, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison reached into the toy-and-cracker-crumb littered backseat of the van and grabbed a gold wrapped box topped with a shiny red bow.  “I got you a little something.  You know, for the holidays.”  She held to box to her chest and avoided Beth’s inquisitive look.  “I get the feeling that Paul isn’t much of a Christmas man.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	dress you up in my love

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Femslash Yuletide](http://femslashyuletide.tumblr.com/) Day 6 "Christmas Sweater" prompt

“There are probably easier ways to do this,” Beth said, sitting impatiently in the passenger seat of Alison’s minivan. She held out her hands to the heating vent, letting the warmth soak through her black leather gloves.

Alison put the van in park and glanced over her shoulder, mouth set in a grim line. “I didn’t want the neighbors to see. And Donnie just fell asleep.” 

As the van quieted down, Beth turned in her seat. “Well? What’s this all about, anyways?” She was playing at being the tough cop, but with Alison, the façade never lasted long.

Alison reached into the toy-and-cracker-crumb littered backseat of the van and grabbed a gold wrapped box, topped with a shiny red bow. “I got you a little something. You know, for the holidays.” She held to box to her chest and avoided Beth’s inquisitive look. “I get the feeling that Paul isn’t much of a Christmas man.” She didn’t bother to hide her disdain for Paul anymore (just as Beth didn’t bother hiding her own dislike for Donnie). 

Beth cleared her throat. “Yeah, well. We’re both busy.” She shifted in her seat and gave Alison a small smile. “You didn’t need to get me a gift.”

“Don’t get too excited, I didn’t spend any money on it,” she said, and nervously thrust the package at Beth. “Open it up.”

Beth almost laughed at Alison’s brusqueness; it was the closest Alison came to being honest. She unwrapped the layers of wrapping and opened the white cardboard box to reveal a lump of bright red wool. “Oh, Alison…it’s a…”

“It’s a sweater. My new hobby, I guess, for when the kids are at school and I need to take my mind off something.” Alison waved away the subject, like countless hours of crafting and hard work meant absolutely nothing.

“I love it,” Beth said earnestly, unfolding the sweater. It was a little flawed in some parts, and the collar was a little high for her taste, but it smelled like Alison—sweet, spicy, homey. 

“I know it’s not that great, I wondered if I should’ve even given it to you—“

“I love it,” Beth said again, firmly. “I really do. It’s perfect.”

Alison nodded, and finally looked over at Beth. “Wear it on Christmas, okay? So you’ll feel close to me.” She took a deep breath. “I wish I could invite you over, but this…”

“Is the next best thing,” Beth said, finishing for her. She leaned over and kissed Alison on the cheek. “Thank you.”

*

“What’s this all about?” Paul asked the night of Christmas day. Beth settled into the living room with a cup of coffee, wearing sweatpants, socks, and Alison’s sweater. Paul pinched the fabric playfully between his fingers, but Beth swatted his hand away.

“It was a gift, from a friend.”

“Which friend?”

Beth sighed, and turned on the TV. “One I wish I could see more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Madonna song, of course. I just couldn't resist. <3


End file.
